


A Thousand Kisses Deep

by Colossus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, sometimes it hurts
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazı şeyler için artık çok geçtir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Kisses Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Arkada çalan şarkı buydu, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn4K87zbQuY
> 
> Ama ona ek olarak bu da dinlenebilir https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7NA3ah_cRY
> 
> Nedense aylar sonra bunu okumak biraz canımı yaktı. :)
> 
> Umarım hoşunuza gider. 
> 
> Keyifli okumalar.
> 
> C.

A Thousand Kisses Deep

 

Kış mevsiminin en sert haftalarıydı, kar Keystone’u ele geçirmiş insanın içini titretiyor ve titreyen bedenleri yorganların altına girmeye zorluyordu. Üniversite öğrencileri ve öğretmenleri tatil için buraya gelmişti. Geleli birkaç gün oluyordu ve dönmelerine bir hafta daha vardı ki sorsanız kimse geri dönmek istemiyor, haftalarca burada kalmak, buranın keyfini doyasıya çıkarmak istiyorlardı.

Tüm öğrenciler kendilerine yapacak bir şeyler bulmuştu, kimi kayak yapıyor, kimi geziyor, kimi de kuytu köşede birbirlerini tanıyorlardı. Akşama doğru çoğu öğrenci odalarına çekilip dedikodu yapmaya başlamıştı. Ama o gece her şey çok farklıydı. Kar bile bu gece farklı yağıyordu. Belki de dünya bile farkı dönüyordu o gece…

Pansiyonun çokta büyük olmayan salonunda şömine usulca çıtırdayarak odayı ısıtıyor ve parkelere loş bir ışık düşürüyordu. Büyük camın önünde kar, uykudaki kasabanın üzerine yağıyordu. Gece her zaman ki gibi asildi. Geniş omuzlu bir adam elinde bir bardak viskisiyle bacak bacak üstüne atmış, dışarıda yağan karı izlerken düşünüyordu. Belli bir şey düşünmüyordu, hayır. Viski ona ne düşünmesi gerektiğini gösteriyordu zaten. O sadık bir adamdı. Viskinin götürdüğü her yere giderdi. Sessiz salonda çok ışık yoktu. Koltukların arkasındaki sehpada yanmakta olan lamba ve şöminedeki ateş, tek ışık kaynağıydı. Dışarıdaki ayı saymazsanız tabii…

Cama doğru dönük koltukta oturan Mark Karlen viskisinden bir yudum aldı. Adam bir iç geçişle saatini kontrol etti. Saatin 12’ye yaklaştığını fark ettiğinde gözlerini kapatıp başını koltuğa yasladı. Gece bitmeyecek gibiydi.

*

Genç kız merdivenleri ses çıkarmadan iniyor, sesinin çıkmaması için fazladan çaba harcıyordu. Stacy O’hara kimseyi uyandırmak veya bu saatte ayakta olduğunu anlamalarını istemiyordu. Soğuk gecede giydiği ince geceliği dizlerinin üzerinde, sabahlığı ise dizlerinin oldukça altında uçuşuyordu. Kahverengi saçlarını toplamamış omuzlarından aşağıya süzülmelerine izin vermişti. Küçük bir nefesle boş olacağını düşündüğü büyük salona girdi. Gerideki CD çalara doğru ilerlerken etrafına hiç bakmamıştı. Biraz müzik dinleyip geceyi izlemek istiyordu, başka bir şey değil. Stacy _oynat_ tuşuna bastıktan sonra odayı dolduran hafif piyano sesleri genç kızın içini rahatlatmıştı.

Yavaşça arkasına dönen Stacy en sevdiği koltuktaki karanlığı gördüğünde ise içindeki rahatlığın yerini bir endişe almıştı. Bu saatte ayakta olmaları yasaktı. Geri dönüp gidemezdi, artık bazı şeyler için çok geçti. Derin bir nefesle ilerledi. Birkaç adım sonra koltukta oturan _karanlığın_ Bay Karlen olduğunu gördüğünde içi rahatlamıştı. Genç kız üniversitenin son yılındaydı ve ilk yılından beri karşısında duran bu adam için bir takım şeyler hissediyordu. Birkaç arkadaşı buna sadece _hayranlık_ dese de o öyle olmadığını çok iyi biliyordu. Genç kız duygularını anlayacak yaşı çoktan geçmişti.

Usulca birkaç adım öne çıkan genç kız, geniş adamın istifini bozmayışından güç alarak onun yanındaki boş koltuğa oturdu. Sırtını arkaya yaslayıp bacak bacak üstüne attı ve krem rengi sabahlığını çekiştirerek düzeltti. İkisi de tek kelime etmeden dakikalarca dışarıda yağan karı izlemişti. Nefesleri şarkının arasında kayboluyor, düşünceler şekilleniyor ama kimse konuşmaya cesaret edemiyordu.

Mark yanına oturan genç _kadını_ – onu artık bir kadın olarak görüyordu – hızlı bir bakışla incelemişti. Tekrar bakmasına ve şimdilik bir şey demesine gerek yoktu. Ama onun hakkında düşünmek biraz da olsa canını yakıyordu. Hayatında ilk defa bir _öğrencisine_ farklı gözle bakmıştı. Bunu fark ettiği yıl, ondan uzak kalmaya çalışmış, sınıfına ders vermekten çekinmiş, genç kadından çekebildiği kadar kendini çekmişti. Lakin yaptıklarının hiçbir faydası yoktu. Neler yaşadığını kimse bilmiyordu, hoş bilseler de anlayacaklarını zannetmiyordu siyah saçları kırlaşmış adam. Hissettikleri gerçekti belki ama yapabileceği bir şey de yoktu. Viskisinin son yudumunu da alıp ayağa kalktıktan sonra derin sesiyle sordu.

“İçmek ister misin?”

Stacy küçük bir kalp kriziyle başını uzun boylu adama kaldırdığında fark edilmeyecek şekilde yutkunarak başını hafifçe salladı. Mark gülümsedi ve arkasını dönerek salondaki minik bara doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Ne demişti öyle?

_İçmek ister misin?_

Mark gözlerini kapatarak ciğerlerindeki tüm nefesi bıraktı. Yanlış bir şey yapmak istemiyordu ama bu soruyu sorarak yanlış bir şeylere adım attığını her hücresinde hissediyordu. Rüzgâr camlara vurarak itiraz ediyor, kar olacakların bilincinde tipiye dönmüşken Mark ikinci bir bardağı çıkarmıştı bile.

Viski dolu iki bardakla geri dönen Mark yerine oturduğunda sol elindeki viskiyi genç kadına uzattı. Stacy kendine güvenen bir bayandı. Aklına koyduğu her şeyi yapabilirdi ama _bu_ hayatında yapamayacağı tek şey ve şuandan daha ilerisini yaşayamayacaklarının da bilincinde buruk bir gülümsemeyle bardağı aldı. Viskinin keskin kokusunun yanında Mark’ın da kokusunu içine çeken genç kadın viskisinden bir yudum aldı. İçkinin boğazında yarattığı yangın canını acıtsa da hayatındaki gerçekler kadar yakmıyordu.

Mark karlara dalıp giden Stacy’i incelerken derin bir nefes aldı. Yanlış zamanda doğmuş olmaları onların hataları değildi aslında. Boğazına düğümlenen birkaç hissi yutarak konuşmaya başlayan Mark bakışlarını dışarıya, gökyüzüne çevirmişti.

“Bu saatte yatağında olman gerekmiyor muydu?”

Stacy gelen soruyla kendisini tutmadan gülerken başını Mark’a çevirdi. Gülüşü odayı aydınlatan kadın, biraz mahcup ama bir o kadar da kendinden emin konuşmaya başladı.

“Uykum yoktu Bay Karlen-”

“Mark.”

“Mark?”

“Efendim Stacy?”

İkilinin küçük kahkahaları büyük salonda dolaşırken Stacy hayatında hiç bu kadar heyecanlı olmamıştı ve bunun keyfini çıkararak oturduğu koltuğa iyice yerleşip viskisinden bir yudum daha aldı. Mark genç kadının gülüşüyle hüzünlense de belli etmiyor, hafifçe yana doğru eğilerek sordu.

“Başka biri burada olduğunu görseydi başın belaya girecekti biliyorsun değil mi?”

“Evet, _Mark_ biliyorum.”

_Mark_ ismini duyduğunda kalbinin sıkışmasına engel olamamıştı. Bir anlık sessizlikten sonra “İyi ki sadece ben varım,” diyen adam konuşmayı nasıl devam ettireceğini kestiremiyordu. Ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmeyen Mark gözlerini kapatarak gülümsedi. Gözlerini tekrar açtığında yanındaki kadına baktı. Aklındakileri dile getirirse olacakları düşündü ya da olmasını istediği şeyleri… Şuan onu tutup öpebilirdi. Onu engelleyen hiç bir şey yoktu. Karşılık alacağını da biliyordu.

Ama yarın ne olacaktı?

Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam mı edeceklerdi? Ya da olanların bilincinde bir şey yapamadan öylece yaşayacaklar mıydı? Cevaplarını bilmediği soruları birkaç saniye daha düşündü ve tekrar derin bir nefesle önüne döndü. Hayat çoğu zaman böyleydi. Onu, doğru kişilerle yanlış zamanda karşılaştırıyordu.

Stacy oluşan ağır sessizliği küçük bir soruyla böldü. Bu geceden yararlanmalıydı.

“En sevdiğin mevsim hangisi Mark?”

Kırlaşmış saçlarını karıştıran adam ismini onun ağzından duymayı sevmişti. Genç kadının sesinin yumuşaklığı çok güzeldi, Mark’ın içini okşuyordu. “Sonbahar,” dedi adam tereddüt etmeden.

“Her şehre yakışan tek mevsim…”

*

Dakikalar birbirini kovalamış ve saatlere dönüşmüşken ikili konuşmalarına küçük aralıklar vererek devam ediyor, arada gülüyor ve arada birbirlerine belli etmeden de hüzünleniyorlarken Stacy, Mark hakkında birçok şey öğrenmiş ve kır saçlı adamla ne kadar çok ortak noktaları olduğunu fark etmişti. İkisi de sonbaharı, kahve içmeyi, geceleri oturmayı seviyorlardı. Müzik zevkleri aynıydı ve bunun gibi daha birçok şey vardı.

Stacy’nin yanakları gülmekten acıyor, yüreği ise istediğini elde edemeyeceğini bildiği için acıyorken genç kadın boş viski bardağını önlerindeki sehpaya bıraktı. Saat ikiye geliyordu, gitmesi gerektiğini bilen kahverengi saçlı kadın sabahlığıyla oynamaya başladı. Tekrar o derin sessizliklerine gömülmüşlerdi. Sessizliğin içinde kaçamak bakışlarla sessizce sevişiyorlardı aslında… Alınan derin nefesler bunun bir kanıtıyken Mark kendisini zor tutuyordu.

Onu çekip odasına götürebilirdi, genç kadının itiraz etmeyeceğini biliyordu ama aklında hep _“Ya sonra?”_ sorusu yankılanıyordu. Sonra ne olacaktı, ne yapacaklardı? Bir geceden sonra onu kaybetmeyi istemezdi. Mark eğer onu hayatına sokacaksa, bu bir gecelik olmamalıydı. Böyle olsun istemiyordu.

Genç kadın yavaşça ayağa kalktı. İçmişti, kendine güveniyordu, cesareti tavandaydı ve dile getirmeye ne kadar korksa da seviyordu. Yavaş ama kendinden emin adımlarla Mark’a doğru ilerledi. Durdurması gerekiyordu. Durdurmalıydı.

Durmasını söylemeliydi, geri çekilmeli, ya da kızı tutmalıydı.  Kızı tutmalı ve öpmeliydi.

Düşünceleri, saçlarına dokunan minik ellerle dağıldığında Stacy’i hafifçe gülümsedi ve elini şaşıran adamın geniş omuzlarına koydu. Bu dokunuş benimle gel dokunuşu değildi. Öpüşmek için çok geç, sevişmek için çok erkendi. Hayır, bu sıradan bir dokunuş da değildi. Bu içten, saf ve samimi bir _iyi geceler_ dokunuşuydu. Kıvırcık saçlarında ay ışığını taşıyan kadın elini geri çekip dokunuşu kadar minik bir “iyi geceler,” mırıldanıp büyük salonun kapısına yöneldi.

Mark büyük salonda yalnız kaldığında yıllardır etrafında örmeye çalıştığı duvarların yıkılışını dinliyordu. Bu gece onunla kaç kez yemek yediklerini, her şeyi bırakıp uzaklara kaçtıklarını ve kaç kez seviştiklerini bilmiyordu. Bunların hepsini bu gece sadece bakışarak yapmışlardı. Mark ellerini kır saçlarında gezdirirken derin bir nefes aldı. Bu gece tüm tabularını yıkmıştı. Yapmaması gereken birçok şey yapmıştı.

Yüzünü ellerinin arasına gömen yakışıklı adam iç geçirerek yerinden kalktı. Çalan müziği kapatıp odadan çıktığında geride kalan ay bu gece olanları hiç kimseye anlatamayacaktı.

**Son**

_23.02.15_

_02.32_

**Author's Note:**

> Buraya kadar geldiyseniz bir yorum bırakıp bu minik kızı mutlu edebilirsiniz. :3


End file.
